


No Electronics

by mizael



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/pseuds/mizael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko witnesses the twister that is Akashi Seijuurou for the first time.</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>テツヤ @phantomu</b><br/>This person in front of me just pulled out his laptop and started checking the stock market. During class.</p>
  <p><b>テツヤ @phantomu</b><br/>No one seems to be reprimanding him.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	No Electronics

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Никаких Электронных Приборов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211193) by [Innocent_Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Mary/pseuds/Innocent_Mary)



> THIS IS A REALLY STUPID FIC of something that [happened to me](https://twitter.com/octomaidly/status/522008663469608960) earlier today  
> it's really rushed i'm so sorry
> 
> i had fun with the twitter bits, though

> **テツヤ @phantomu  
> ** This person in front of me just pulled out his laptop and started checking the stock market. During class.
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  No one seems to be reprimanding him.
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu HA what a loser
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @basuke_eisu That’s not very nice, Aomine-kun.
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @basuke_eisu @phantomu THAT’S RIGHT AOMINECCHI
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @copycatto_ @phantomu WHAT THE FUCK KISE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @basuke_eisu @phantomu My phone is set to notify me whenever Kurokocchi tweets (´,,•ω•,,)♡
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @copycatto_ @phantomu that’s creepy as fuck
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @basuke_eisu @phantomu NO IT’S NOT ~( >_<~)
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu Kurokocchi agrees, right???
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @copycatto_ tetsus not even responding
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu KUROKOCCHI ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

Tetsuya silently turns on the ‘Do Not Disturb’ feature on his phone and hits the lock button with a sound _click_. He can already see the tweets from Kise piling up even as he locks the screen. His phone would surely draw attention if he had not turned on mute a moment later. With a soft sigh, he places his phone back into his pocket and picks up his pencil to focus back on the class again. The teacher had not even noticed him or his phone in broad daylight.

As much as Tetsuya enjoys statistics (which is to say, not at all), the teacher’s droning does not do him any good. The notebook in front of him is covered with notes and graphs from the class, but he copies it all robotically rather than processing the information. With another sigh, he puts his pencil down and leans forward on his elbows, placing his cheek in his hand as his eyes wander the classroom.

Inadvertently, his baby blue orbs are pulled to the vibrant red in front of him.

The male is not much taller than Tetsuya, but his posture and wide back belay a sense of regality that instantly makes him larger than life. His uniform is neatly pressed without a trace of wrinkles, and he holds no shame or embarrassment from the wide eyed stares the other students direct at him. Tetsuya briefly wonders if perhaps he was a student teacher here to observe, but those thoughts are dispelled as quickly as they come. He has been here since the beginning of the year, handing in neatly handwritten assignments and crowded by admirers during lunch.

Tetsuya watches as he fluidly swipes across his touchscreen laptop, his long fingers never needing more than a second to access any sort of information he wants. Tetsuya has to admire the grace with which he works, but that still doesn’t excuse his obvious electronic use in class. He glances over to the teacher again, who makes no move to tell the red haired male to put away his laptop.

With a slight frown, he absently reaches out and taps his shoulder.

“Yes?” the red head’s movements still, and he cranes his neck slightly to gaze firmly at Tetsuya behind him.

Tetsuya almost forgets what he’s supposed to say as those crimson eyes pierce into his being, _daring_ him to make a move against him. For a moment, Tetsuya falters, but he quickly gestures to the laptop and keeps a poker face. “There is a ‘no electronic’ rule in class…”

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Akashi-san,” he finishes without missing a beat.

The red head named Akashi Seijuurou studies him for a moment, and Tetsuya does not so much as blink at the quasi-glare he receives. Akashi does not answer him for a full minute, and Tetsuya thinks he should perhaps repeat himself, but then the corners of Akashi’s lips turn up just slightly, and he stares a little, baffled.

“And?” Akashi asks with an elegant raise of his eyebrow, amusement and expectation glinting in his crimson eyes.

Tetsuya frowns again. “It means you shouldn’t have your laptop out.”

“Perhaps,” he acquiesces, but his gaze shifts from Tetsuya’s gaze to his blazer pocket, where his phone sits. “But should you really be telling me that?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tetsuya replies instantly without so much as batting an eyelash.

“I wonder,” Akashi trails off with a knowing glint. He smiles at Tetsuya, but it’s a cold smile, like one given to a disobedient pet, and it is a feat that he does not so much as twitch at it. “I thank you for the insight, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya blinks more at the familiar addressing of his name than the other’s knowledge of it, and his frown deepens a little. “You’re welcome, Akashi-san,” he says.

Akashi turns back around and continues working on his laptop.

* * *

> **テツヤ @phantomu  
> ** Why do the teachers not tell him to put it away? He has had it out for five classes now.
> 
> **さつき @satsu_deita**  
>  @phantomu maybe you could tell him to put it away, tetsu-kun?
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @satsu_deita I have. He ignored me.
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu @satsu_deita what’s the loser’s name anyway
> 
> **さつき @satsu_deita**  
>  @phantomu @basuke_eisu stop being so rude, dai-chan!! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu @satsu_deita cry me a river
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @satsu_deita @basuke_eisu His name is Akashi Seijuurou (あかしせいじゅろう).
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @satsu_deita @basuke_eisu I’m sorry, I don’t know how to type his name in kanji.

Tetsuya waits a long minute for a response, but his friends don’t reply back. He blinks in confusion for a moment, wondering if the tweet did not send due to connection problems, but after double-checking, his internet is fine. The tweet was sent. Thinking that perhaps they went back to class, he moves to lock his phone again.

His twitter flares up in notifications right as he does so.

> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu WAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu KUROKOCCHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT??? ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ Yes, I’m perfectly fine.
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu @copycatto_ its ok tetsu you dont have to act tough
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu @basuke_eisu I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ @basuke_eisu Please don’t, Kise-kun. We’re in the middle of class.
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu @basuke_eisu DID AKASHICCHI DO ANYTHING TO YOU ლ(´﹏`ლ)
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ @basuke_eisu Of course not. What are you going on about?
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu @copycatto_ he must planning on it after school
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu @copycatto_ fewer witnesses
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu KUROKOCCHI I LOVE YOU
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu I LOVE YOU SO MUCH
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu I’LL NEVER LOVE ANYONE AS MUCH AS YOU
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ Kise-kun, please stop this nonsense.
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu fuck, tetsu. you were a good friend. i’ll miss you
> 
> **大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
>  @phantomu satsukis balling her eyes out. she says she’ll miss you too.
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu I’LL GO AND GET YOU A VANILLA MILKSHAKE RIGHT NOW
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu (´；Д；｀)
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ @basuke_eisu @satsu_deita I’m not going to die. Akashi-san was very polite.
> 
> **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ @basuke_eisu @satsu_deita Although he addressed me by first name.
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  KUROKOCCHI MIGHT DIE TODAY
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  Please pray for him, everyone.

Tetsuya immediately shuts off his phone as his notifications blow up with messages from Kise’s fans, and he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He doesn’t understand why they are all worried over nothing, and Kise only makes it worse with his declaration. Tetsuya sighs in exasperation and doesn’t bother to slip his phone back into his pocket—class is almost over, at any rate.

Just as he begins to pack up his belongings, the aforementioned Akashi Seijuurou turns around and fixes him with a dazzling smile. Tetsuya blinks.

“Tetsuya, are you free after school?” he asks with a light tone, as if casually asking a friend to hang out with him.

“I don’t have any obligations,” Tetsuya replies slowly, a little suspicious.

“Good. Meet me at the Blooming Cafe closest to the school,”

“Ah, but—”

“ _I insist_ ,” Akashi says with a tone of finality, and turns back around just as the bell rings, cutting off any protest that Tetsuya might have.

Tetsuya frowns for the third time that day, but doesn’t say anything more.

* * *

The Blooming Cafe is a popular student hangout after school, and Tetsuya navigates the crowd with ease as he makes his way to the front. When he mentions Akashi’s name, the clerk only stares at him weirdly, but directs him to a table near the window with cushioned seats.

He is the first to arrive.

That shouldn’t bother him as much as it does, but Tetsuya can’t shake off the foreboding feeling as he sits alone at the booth, observing other students pass by and laugh with each other. He sighs again, shaking it off as nervousness passed on by his friends, who still have not stopped wishing him well over twitter. Tetsuya’s thoughts drift slowly back to Akashi, and wonders why he makes such a presence over those around him.

His crimson eyes and crimson hair and crimson aura are all impressive and eye catching, _sure_ , and he _is_ attractive, Tetsuya will admit, but his standoffish air rejects all those around him—which ironically only further pulls people in. The smile he was given less than an hour ago still burns at his mind.

“You look lost, Tetsuya,” the devil says as he appears, uniform as pristine as ever, posture as graceful as a bird taking flight. Perhaps it would be better to say a bird in flight, about to swoop down on prey, Tetsuya thinks.

“I am,” he replies honestly, straight to the point. “I am wondering why Akashi-san called me out here.”

“Seijuurou,”

“What?”

“Address me as Seijuurou.”

Tetsuya only stares blankly at him as he slides into the seat directly across. Ruby eyes glitter as Akashi smiles sweetly at him and waits for a response. Tetsuya doesn’t give one.

“Um,” their silent tug of war is broken by the waiter who shifts nervously under both of their hard gazes as he fidgets with the notepad in his hand. “If you’re ready to order, I’ll take it.”

“A plate of eight assorted ice cream mochi,” Akashi says without skipping a beat, and the waiter hurriedly writes it down. “There’s no need for two utensils. Give me just one fork.”

“A regular vanilla shake, please,” Tetsuya adds not too long after. The waiter quickly bows after he’s finished writing and scurries off to escape the tension between the two of them.

Tetsuya turns his gaze back to meet Akashi’s, who only stares at him disapprovingly.

“Is that all you’re having?”

“Yes,”

They sit in relative silence for a while as they wait for their order and Tetsuya wonders why Akashi has not said a word yet. He feels as if he should speak up, but the overwhelming presence of the person across him makes him quiet before he even begins to talk. Akashi wants him to wait, so he’ll wait.

Because both of their orders are small, they come in a mere five minutes later, and the waiter places the plate of mochi in the center of the table, and slides Tetsuya’s vanilla milkshake over. The blue haired phantom accepts it with a small smile, something that lights up the whole room with its shine, and the waiter runs off with the smallest dash of red on his cheeks.

“Tetsuya,” his attention is drawn back to the red head across from him, and he blinks in surprise as he sees the faintest look of annoyance across Akashi’s features. “Open your mouth.”

“Aaah?” he does so without hesitation, because somehow Akashi’s voice has suddenly gained an octave of command.

Akashi Seijuurou grabs the fork, spears a mochi with its talons, and shoves the dessert into Tetsuya’s open mouth. Tetsuya almost chokes in surprise, but a few coughs later, the ice cream ball is sliding down his throat, and his adam’s apple bobs. He clears his throat too for good measure, and coughs once more as his face flushes from the effort.

“A-Akashi-san?” he stutters in disbelief at the male across from him, and Akashi only smiles.

“Seijuurou,”

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya tries.

“Seijuurou,”

“Akashi-kun,”

“ _Seijuurou_ ,”

“ _Akashi-kun_ ,”

Akashi clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You’re stubborn.”

“I could say the same, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya replies.

The red head does not reply, and only spears another mochi to feed himself this time. Tetsuya quietly sips his shake in response.

“I’m interested in you,” Akashi says after their moment of silence, and Tetsuya, to his credit, doesn’t choke. He does, however, swallow slowly and place his beverage back on the table to avoid drinking at a bad moment.

“Why?” Tetsuya asks as he watches Akashi eat another mochi.

“You intrigue me,” Akashi places his fork down and stares at Tetsuya through his crimson orbs. “You defied me.”

“A person refusing you shouldn’t be intriguing,” Tetsuya replies. “It’s normal.”

“Perhaps,” Akashi only smiles mysteriously, and Tetsuya stares at him in confusion.

“It’s shallow,” he tries again.

“Tetsuya,” he twirls the fork between his fingers, and stabs another mochi on the plate. Green. Akashi brings it up to Tetsuya, but doesn’t make a move to feed it to him. “Eat.”

Something in Tetsuya clicks, and he decides to humor Akashi just this once. Tucking his blue bangs behind his ear, he leans forward to take the mochi off of Akashi’s fork. This time, he chews before he swallows, and the ice cream goes down without a hitch. Tetsuya doesn’t know what he was expecting, but sparks wasn’t far off the mark.

Akashi flips the fork around, handing the long side to Tetsuya.

“Feed me,” he commands again, and Tetsuya goes along with it in curiosity. He gently presses the fork into the mochi and brings it up to Akashi’s mouth, who leans forward and bites into it without a second thought.

“I don’t see the point of this,” Tetsuya says after a while, and places the fork back on the plate with a soft clack.

“What was the flavor of the mochi I fed you?”

“Blueberry,”

“And you to me?”

“Red bean,”

Akashi smiles and leans forward a little, gesturing for Tetsuya to do the same (and he does). “Do you know what blue means?”

Tetsuya shakes his head.

“Subordination,” Akashi answers. “And red?”

“Leadership?”

Akashi’s smile turns into a smirk and he nods. “That’s right,” he reaches out and grabs Tetsuya’s chin, and slams his lips against the other’s.

Tetsuya’s surprise is muffled by Akashi’s mouth, and his protests by Akashi’s tongue, which runs over his molars and licks the last traces of blueberry ice cream from his mouth. His own taste buds are assaulted by Akashi’s red bean and he pants softly as he struggles to breathe. Tetsuya only manages a small moan into Akashi’s mouth, and when they part, a trail of saliva connects their lips.

Akashi smiles a wicked smile, and licks his lips as he presses his cheek against his knuckles.

“You belong to me, Tetsuya, and there is no escape.”

**Author's Note:**

> **OMAKE:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu KUROKOCCHI ARE YOU OKAY
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu KUROKOCCHIIIII
> 
>  **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ I’m fine, Kise-kun.
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu (ノ*゜▽゜*) KUROKOCCHIII!! 
> 
> **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE ALRIGHT
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu He didn’t do anything bad right??
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu You’re still okay right?????????
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu KUROKOCCHII ヽ(*´Д｀*)ﾉ
> 
>  **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ I’m perfectly okay, Kise-kun.
> 
>  **テツヤ @phantomu**  
>  @copycatto_ He kissed me.
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu ∑(;°Д°)
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu KUROKOCCHI’S INNOCENCE WAAAAAAA
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu I WANTED TO KISS YOU FIRST
> 
>  **涼太 @copycatto_**  
>  @phantomu AKASHICCHI IS A PERVERT 
> 
> **征十郎 @Seijuurou**  
>  @copycatto_ What was that, Ryouta?


End file.
